


Rescue Me

by AllTheCosmos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy gets a dog, Dad Hopper, El works at an animal shelter, Hopper POV, M/M, Post S3, but we'll get there friends, pre-harringrove at the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheCosmos/pseuds/AllTheCosmos
Summary: The Hopper family grows by one furry troublemaker.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Rescue Me

Billy Hargrove was in a foul mood. 

Hopper didn’t need his _dad sense_ to sort that one out. He’s pretty sure all of Hawkins could see exactly how pissed off this kid was just from the amount of smoke coming out of his ears. The kid sat low and hunched over in the passenger seat of Hop’s truck, shoulders bunched up tight, one hand curled into a fist at his knee, the other occupied with chain-smoking out the window. Hopper was only a little bit amused, mostly because he put on his old country music station just to be annoying and that didn’t even get Billy to bite. The kid just held himself tighter, all at once trying to ignore the hell out of Hopper and make it seem like he doesn’t give a fuck. Hopper smirked because _shit_ , you would think he’s driving Billy to his court hearing and not a goddamn rescue shelter. 

Hopper has only spent a blessed few months with Billy and while he’s not going to claim that he knows everything that’s rolling around in that kid’s head, he has learned a few salient and practical lessons. And one of the most important lessons he’s learned in handling Hargrove? Billy _hates_ being wrong. Hates not being taken at this word, absolutely despises being called out. Not that anyone really enjoys that, you know, but Billy takes it to a whole other level. Nothing quite gets Billy ready to throw down, guns blazing, metaphorical knife at the throat, then when he feels like someone doesn’t believe him. Isn’t _listening_ to him. Isn’t automatically agreeing with whatever bullshit he’s trying to sell. 

Problem is, Hopper’s a cop. It’s kind of his whole song and dance to see past the bullshit and drill down for the truth. And honestly, he’s learned to balance it. The hard way. After a few too many misfires. There’s no turning off his cop brain but there are moments when he decides to listen more to his dad brain, when he tells himself that not everything is worth a fight. 

He will, _however_ , push Billy on a few things. The important things. 

And after a few too many invitations that went unanswered, after a teary-eyed El approached him and asked if Hopper thought Billy was _mad at her_ , Hopper pressed and Billy snapped out that he doesn’t care about El’s new job at the animal shelter and _I’m not going to visit her so you can stop fucking asking_. 

And Hopper called bullshit. Called Billy right the fuck out. Knew that he was about to step in some shit but he still pressed, told Billy he didn’t believe _a single word comin’ out of your mouth, kid_. Waited for the fireworks. 

It actually went a little better than expected. Turned into some weird kind of challenge thing and Hopper isn’t proud of how he knew he could effectively manipulate Billy. All it took were a few well-placed _you scared of a few rescue animals, huh? Is that it? Big bad Billy Hargrove afraid of some tiny kittens and sweet little pups?_ And a few more devious and underhanded _you know, El’s real disappointed you haven’t visited her yet. She just wants to show you her new job, wants you to be proud of her. Now, I know you don’t wanna disappoint her, right?_

Hook, line, and sinker.

Which brought them here. To Hopper all but throwing Billy into his passenger seat, saying enough was enough, telling him that they were both going to visit El, _today_. 

Hopper couldn’t even guess at why Billy was so hung up on not visiting the animal shelter. And honestly, he didn’t look too closely. Because who doesn’t like animals, you know? He’d maybe consider the idea that Billy suffered some kind of animal-related trauma when he was younger, a dog bite to the leg or something like. But Hopper’s been out walking too many times with Billy, has watched firsthand when Billy goes completely stupid - his voice jumping octaves and not even hesitating to pet and coo at curious dogs that sniff him as they walk by to believe that Billy has any kind of aversion. 

And more than that, Hopper was committed to showing El that they support her. After Starcourt, she shocked the hell out of him when she announced that she was done using her powers on humans. That she never wanted to mess around in anyone’s head ever again. That she’d rather use her location skills to track down lost animals in need of some saving, to move them out of harm’s way with her mind, to help calm them down when they needed to get their shots, to soothe anxious whines and scared barks. And that was it. 

It was perhaps the most pride Hopper’s felt in a good long while. 

So no, he wasn’t going to let anything ruin that. Billy can pet some dogs and say hi to El and tough it out for a few minutes. It’s not like it was going to kill him.

Once they're inside the shelter, well, that’s a different story. 

Hopper understands Billy’s foul mood the moment they step into the kennel room. 

Sees it play clear as day across Billy’s face, sees it in the drop of his shoulders, the way he holds his breath looking out at all of the adoptable dogs. 

And Hopper feels like an _idiot_. But he’s also super fucking frustrated at his own kid. Because they’ve worked on this. On Billy asking for stuff he wants. And sure, he’s got one kid working at an animal rescue shelter and one kid in dire need of some good company. He probably should have put this one together sooner. But Billy could have also _spoken the fuck up_. 

Hopper watches the rest of what happens play out like a slow motion montage from a cheesy movie. 

Because _of course_ it’s the last kennel at the end of the long hallway, of course it’s the one that El’s not too subtlety stopped by, of course it houses the dog that’s growling deep and loud, the dog that’s not even barking. Just rumbling out a low and consistent warning when strangers pass by its gate. Standing alert at the back of its cage. Snapping like it's trying to prove it’s more teeth than fur. 

Of course it’s the dog that has a question mark next to ‘breed’ on the little information card next to the stall, of course it’s just about the meanest, ugliest, most intimidating looking dog Hopper’s ever seen.

And of course, of fucking course, Billy drops right to his knees in front of the kennel. Like all of his strings have been cut. Just flops down right there. And it’s just this real soft and quiet, 

“Oh I know, honey, I know.” 

Billy places his hand against the grate like he doesn’t care that this dog is still snarling like crazy, and stays there. Talking quietly. 

“Got you all riled up and no place to go, huh?” 

The lock clicks and Hopper doesn’t need to look over to know that El unlocked it with her mind. He spares a second to think that he should rip Billy away from the kennel, not knowing if this dog is going to bite or lash out. But the gate just swings open. And neither the dog nor Billy move. The growling, if possible, gets a little louder. A little more desperate. 

And Hopper swears to god he watches Billy melt right onto the concrete floor beneath him. 

“You’re alright, sweetheart. You’re okay. That’s right, show me those big teeth, darling.” 

And Billy shifts, slowly, slides on his knees to back away from the entrance. Waits on the other side of the open gate. 

Billy takes his eyes off of the dog just long enough to look up at Hop, to raise an eyebrow. And it’s more of a challenge than anything else. Not that Hop ever thought he’d get the stereotypical _can we keep her?!_ out of Billy Hargrove. No, Hopper translates Billy’s muted glare and raised eyebrow to something more like _you brought me here, this is your fault._ But Billy’s still holding himself tightly. Like there’s a chance in hell that Hopper could ever say no. 

In the next breath Billy turns to face El. Nods at the kennel. 

“What’s her name?”

El beams. That megawatt smile that thaws Hopper’s cold, dead heart. 

“Sunshine.” She breathes, hums it. Nods because she knows what’s next. 

Billy smirks too, way too fucking pleased. Saves his smile for the dog who’s tampered down her growls into these small little whines. 

“Alright then,” Billy leans forward, pats his knee, sets his voice all sweet and rough, “where’s my Sunshine? Where’s my girl?” 

And Hopper watches, stunned, because of course that dog can sense it all over Billy, of course that’s all it takes for her to wag that tail and _run_. Nearly toppling Billy when she knocks into him. Full speed, full lunge. Sends herself right into Billy’s chest. 

It’s all sloppy licks and drool and paws catching on denim and soft words and softer giggles that Hopper knows Billy will deny until his dying day. 

The asshole has the audacity to look over at him over Sunshine’s head, to hit Hopper with a small shrug. 

And Hopper throws his hands up because _yeah, fine, okay, where do I fucking sign?_

Billy holds her the whole way back to the Hopper house. Climbs right into the back bench of Hopper’s truck and lets Sunshine bite at his arms and lick clean all across his face, doesn’t stop petting her in these slow and gentle glides from behind her ears and down her back.

Hopper makes a beeline for the telephone in the kitchen, knowing that he probably should have called Joyce _before_ adopting a dog. But, you know. Kids, right? The phone call is blessedly short, mostly because Hopper is at a loss to explain how it happened so quickly, and mostly because Joyce just sighs at him, shutting him up with an annoyed but fond _so what do you need from Melvald’s?_

The first night is rough. Hopper didn’t expect it to go any different. Billy spends all night on the floor in the living room with Sunshine. When she gets restless, Billy has the bright idea to take her outside. Runs circles with her in the backyard. Sends her sniffing all corners of the house, the deck, the treeline, every little overturned rock and small hole or muddy puddle gets a snout shoved into it or big paws trampled through it. After every possible inch of the Hopper backyard has been explored, she circles around a bit more. Stands dead center in the middle of the grass. 

Sunshine starts _barking._ Loud and deep and echoing into the trees and Hopper’s not too proud to admit that it sends a shiver down his spine. 

Billy though, Billy just _laughs_. Uncontrollably. Smiles like that’s the best thing he’s heard all day. Puffs out his chest and Hopper already feels a headache coming on because of course Billy doesn’t even hesitate to join in. Gleefully starts barking right along with her. Turning up towards the sky and shouting his fucking lungs out.

“You tell ‘em, darling. Tell them all how much it hurts.” 

And. 

“Get it all out, that’s right, let ‘em hear you.” 

And. 

Billy collapses into the grass. He’s still laughing. Breathing quick like he’s trying to catch his breath. Or hold back something else. Sunshine dives on top of him. Licks all over his face. Paws at his chest to get him to move. And Billy has strands of grass in his wild hair when he sits back up. Pulls her close. 

“I know, baby. You’re big and bad and scary, huh? You a monster too? Wanna be monsters together?”

And Sunshine’s excitedly jumping around next to him. Alternating between licking and nipping and growling out that deep, thunderous bark of hers. Matching Billy pitch for pitch when he goes back to howling with her. And Hopper takes a moment to question what exactly he just got himself into. 

He rubs at his jaw, and turns to El sitting in the chair next to him on the deck. 

“You sure she’s not part wolf?” 

El shrugs. Hasn’t stopped smiling all evening. “Could be.” 

Hopper sighs, thinking of the implications of the chief of police, a supergirl, a monster slayer, and a half-wolf half-god-only-knows-what-dog living under the same roof. 

“Great.”

They should get their own TV show. 

“At least this will tire both of them out.” Hopper suggests, gets a giggle out of El. 

Billy waves her over and El goes flying off the deck. He’s pretty sure she doesn’t even have to use her powers. El sticks her hand out and Sunshine just melts, squatting low, tail thumping against the lawn. Wiggling around until El dives forward, wrapping her up in a big hug. 

Hopper listens to them laugh. _Laugh._ Both of them. That actual genuine type of laughter. That kind of normal and regular and healthy and happy kid kind of laughter. 

It's been so long he almost doesn't recognize it. 

Feels like maybe, _maybe_ , they can do this. 

Hopper excuses himself to walk back inside. Marches himself right back towards the phone. Steadies himself for a few moments, takes some deep calming breaths. Listens to the echoes of Sunshine and Billy bounce around the whole house. Winces. Picks up the phone to call each of his neighbors. 

He apologizes for the late hour, apologizes for the noise. Explains that they just got a new dog and that his son is Going Through Something and to please not mind the hollering for one night. Yes, noise complaints can be filed at the Sheriff’s station, uh-huh, sure. Whatever. Yes, I understand. We’re working on it. Thank you, good night.

**Author's Note:**

> sad angry boy meets sad angry dog. 
> 
> new chapters soon!


End file.
